1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a method for integrating Extensible Markup Language (XML) documents, and more particularly, to a method for integrating Really Simple Syndication (RSS) documents.
2. Related Art
Rapid development of computers and the Internet, results in rapid explosion in the amount of information over the Internet. A search engine is a quite helpful tool for a used to find information of interests from websites on Internet. However this is not convenient for the user as Internet is still required.
A technology for providing summary information of web pages is already well-known, for example, the Really Simple Syndication Feed (RSS Feed) technology is a technology for distributing and collecting web page content through documents in the XML format. The RSS Feed technology may store summary information of websites as an RSS document of the XML format (referred to as an RSS document hereinafter), and the RSS document may include, for example, but is not limited to, the title and the summary content. The user may read subscribed RSS documents through an RSS aggregator by subscribing the RSS Feed from one or more websites, and even may regularly check and update functions through the RSS aggregator to obtain the latest information of the website.
US Publication No. 20060167860, entitled “Data extraction for feed generation”, has disclosed a method for automatically generating a data feed. The method includes: obtaining multiple data elements by parsing a structured or non-structured resource containing the multiple data elements, in which the resource matches a predefined sample, and the sample is structured to be the data feed and has multiple fields; and combining the data elements obtained through parsing into one or more fields, so as to automatically generate a data feed.
In the prior art, the structures of the RSS feeds are structured RSS documents that have already been defined. The user may not modify or edit the RSS documents as desired to generate a customized RSS document or Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) document based on the requirement of the user.